Pyro Love
by fangenesis
Summary: Ok axel feel in love with roxas and roxas begins to fall for axel now what happens if it really works out? and what will happen when axel really falls in love with roxas but roxas sees noting in axel? open to find out! axelXroxas & sora xRiku


**Pyro Love**

Chapter 1: something about a note?

**A/N: ok just some thing I think you should all know. I haven't been doing many fanfics in a while and this is one of the ones I think will come out really good but one if you help me got it! Joking. No treally I will need help. This is an "M" rated for later chapters. And because this is YAOI boy on boy love baby. But there are words that little boys shouldn't say lol. So really enjoy the opening of pyro love lol**

* * *

High school has never been very smooth. And now with all of the things that been going on in my mind I don't think its ever going to be getting any more smooth then what it is now. Because now that going to a new school is hard but going to a new school at the middle of the year must be even worst. But as well as me moving in to another house other then my family's house must be even worst.

The smell of cooked eggs filled roxas noise as if it was meant to be there. He felt the warm air of the sun of Destiny Island filled him up with bravery to knock on the door of a fancy looking house. In this house lives his last remaining family member sora. What was roxas going to say I mean he has not seen him for a very, very long time. What was he going to say and how? They have never talked because roxas has moved to Halloween town while sora stayed here. Very, very long time.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you coming so you can meet sora?" the soft hearted voice came for an even more fantastic looking boy with flowing gray hair. "I think your name is um, rock, no wait don't tell me rox's ahhh-"

"It's um roxas, hehe." Said roxas sarcastically. "And what's your name?" roxas's eyes were fixed on the older looking boy with the locks of hair getting in the way of his eyes as he tried to say something.

"My name, my name is riku, I am soras room mate we live in this house." Riku had a look in his eyes of a beast of wildness. "I better not introduce you to axel he will try to rape you or something. Oh well come on in to met sora!"

All of the words that just came out of rikus adorable mouth came to roxas as a song. He walked in a line beside riku till he stopped. Out of no were.

"Roxas at last I haven't seen you in like for ever! You have grown so much!" Sora yelled out as he hugged roxas taking all of the air left in his body. "Wow rox's at last you came and you are going to the same school as riku and I!"

"Yeah I have missed you too, but I still need to get in to the school, you know and I think I would like to stay home the first day I would like to get to know the area. Is that all right?" roxas looked at sora as if he was about to fall out a bust crying. "I understand you want me to go to school and learn and not look bad the first day of school…"

"No I think that is a good idea I will call up axel and ask him to show you around–"

"Sora are you mad axel will rape the hell out of him, are you kidding me!" riku came out of no where and fell on sora. "You know how axel is he is mad and even if roxas is not…well you know axel will do all that he can to get in his pants!!"

"Yeah sora, riku I am still here by the way. He he. " Roxas looked as if he was going to laugh out loud. Because riku was right on top of sora in a most odd of ways. Roxas was trying to find the right words to say at the moment but noting came out, till it came like word vomit. "So where's my room? I mean this bag is very big and would like to get it off my back so I can rest you know long plane ride and I am sleepy. Are you guy sleepy I am all so hungry……" roxas was there looking with a shock of what he said he could not stop al of the word vomit came like a flowing river. "I am sorry guys in am not too good with public talking and I needed to get that under control... heheh"

"Um I think we put a room for you up in the second floor frist room on the right." Sora said with an odd enthusiasm. "And about that axel guy he will be here before we get to school so he can show you around the island and stuff."

"sora I told he is bad news for him." Riku showed his power in the house as a caring person. Standing up rattling his head, trying to figure out what he is going to with sora because for so reason he still wanted axel to take him around the town. As he turned around sora was on the phone. And dread came to riku, because he knew who he was taking to, Axel…

"Yeah, you can be here be 6:30, right."

"Yeah he is our age"

"SO you can come, I mean you never go to school on Monday"

"Thanks!"

The room went silent. Sora just laughed and walked over to roxas. "Axel will be here before we go to school ok. So how about you sleep and find something to wear for Monday!!" He slowly walked around the room, picking up the place.

"What the hell sora! I told you he is bad news. Look roxas isn't well you know and axel is bi and a horny fucker and would do anything to get into those boys tight Hollister pants. God your cuz is so fine!" He kissed sora on the neck. And moved his way to his lips. "I mean for your cuz. He can't beat you."

The next day roxas was all messy on the bed looking around to fine what time it is. Till a loud bang, hit at his door. We weakly walked to the door. Seeing if he was in any presentable clothing, but clearly he wasn't. He moved on with it and got to the door. To his shook a red head was standing in the door way.

"Oh baby I hit the jack pot! I mean you never see one of the sora boys answer the door in there underwear. Where have you been all my life-"

"Oh my god I am sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Axel what did you do to roxas!" rikus voice rang thought the hallway. "We talked about this!"

Roxas slammed the door. Looking for something nice to wear for his tour of the island. Yet all he could find wear his nice Hollister pants. And a t-shirt to match. He knew just as well that he was wearing what he wore the day he came here. "I guess this will have to do."

He walked out of the room. Face all red knowing the red head was outside waiting for his return. "What why do you have clothing on I was hoping naked blond boy." He stock out his tongue to make fun of what happened. "So are you ready to go, I don't have all day you know."

The day went by really fast till axel and roxas reached the beach part of the island. It was sun was setting. The sun turned red under the clouds. The scene was romantic. That's when it happened. Axel saw how cute roxas looked. As if he belonged to the beach and only showed his true beauty in the shore line. Axel has had his eyes on roxas the whole time. His smile the goofy way he eats ice cream. All of it came to him here.

"Um roxas?" shyly axel inched closer to him. "Have you been having a good time?"

"Yes! Thanks for doing this axel!" roxas stupidly said. With a smile across his face.

With out notice as an act of un-humanly nature. Axel lends in and kissed roxas softly. Roxas didn't know oh how to react but stood there. In udder confusion. _Oh man what is happening. Is he kissing me? What should I do? Should I stop him? But this feels kind of good. Wait know I have to stop him!_ Roxas got back together again and pushed axel off. "What the heel are you doing?!" roxas yelled with all of the energy he had left. "I mean why did, wait no take me home! Now!"

"I am sorry roxas it just happened!" Axel got up and tried hard to explain but noting came out. "Look pleases for give me. I will take you home and we can talk about it there. Please?"

The car ride was very quite. Roxas didn't even look at axel. But you noticed that he was very much angry. They reached the domain. Roxas quickly got out of the car and was stopped by axel. He looked in to axels eyes and saw that he was sorry in a way. But was also saying 'sorry I kissed you and every thing but I enjoyed it!' Kind of look.

Roxas got out of the death grip and knocked on the door. "Sora, riku1 open the door I want o get in!" and surely he got in with a push of the door. And ran up stairs.

"Axel what did you do!!" riku grabbed axel by the shirt. "I told you to lay of him!"

"Yeah, yeah I am sorry" axel said as he walked to the car. And left in a mist of dust.

The next day was hell for roxas. Only because he had all of the same classes as axel. So every turn there he was. Trying to say sorry to roxas but. Never got the chance. At the end of the day it came out for the better. The only person that he knew in his last class room was sora.

"Hay roxas I didn't know you where in to art!" sora happily said as roxas sat next to him. "Hard day Hun? Oh I got something for you but I will give it to you after class Kay?"

The class flowed really slowly. His mind only oh how he was going to escape axel for the rest of the year. His mind only went in to a slight day dream of all he did yesterday. The parks with axel, the main city with axel, the beach with axel, even the kiss with well axel. He found him self only thinking of axel for the rest of class. _I can't fall for a guy again. I mean that's why I was hated in the last school. I got to get him and his kiss out of my head. Even if it was good…_He thought to him self. His own mind was out to get him to.

At last school was out. And sora walked over to roxas. "Hay rox's I told you I had something for you right?" he looked in his backpack his pocket. "Where did I put that note? Oh now I know. Don't move I have to get it form my locker." Moment's later sora came back with a torn up paper. And handed it to roxas. "Read it its cute"

The note read:

_Dear, roxas_

_Yeah I feel really bad about last night. But I can't help thinking about it. Now I can't force you to like me. But I can try. I mean I just hope you thought about it to. Because I really like what i see in you. And I won't be disappointed in what I can't see from here, but please give me one chance. I just want to get closer with you. Really close._

_From:_

_Axel _

Roxas read the note over and over and over again. Till he got the note burned in his head. The words where meaningful. It made so much sense. The words rang in his ear. Could he really give axel a chance? He was in some odd way bi. And that kiss was all he dreamed about.

"Sora should I give axel a chance?"

"Me I think you to belong together. Tats why I called him to take you around town. I could have called any one but I choose him. I know your gay and every thing. But really I think you should." Sora played around with a flower that he found and suddenly came to a stop. "And if you're doing some time soon I think he is walking over her!"

Axel stopped and was about to say something till he came to a sudden stop of words. Roxas didn't run away. Did he want to talk it out?

"Axel I would love to give you author chance with me…."

* * *

**A/N: ok I think that came out really well. Ok I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will have the other one some time next week. I just want to know what all of you think. And what I should do for the next one. Go full out on me. I can take it lol. So yeah. Just review me all you want!!**


End file.
